


[Hiatus] Can I make you Horny in 100 words?

by SinnersPalace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boob job, Breeding, Creampie, Demons, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantasy, Femdom, Forced Pregnancy, Grinding, Masturbation, Monsters, Multi, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Vanilla, Vibrators, Werewolves, dubcon, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnersPalace/pseuds/SinnersPalace
Summary: A collection of pieces roughly 100 words long that jump straight to the hot, wet, smut.Current Status: Giving slow updates that are unproportionate to the time it takes to write 100 words because the author is a jerk, lazy and drowning in real life obligations :)





	1. Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't want to read the whole thing? Just want to find what you want? Look below for a quick (or should I say quickie?) summary for each chapter!
> 
> Please let me know if any of the links don't work.

  1. [Hot tub](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254561/chapters/48006136#workskin) \- vanilla sex in a hot tub.
  2. [Resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254561/chapters/48006148#workskin) \- non con where a girl claims she doesn't like it but she's dripping wet.
  3. [Infirmary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254561/chapters/48006175#workskin) \- a secret rendezvous between a school girl and the school doctor. They love the thrill. 
  4. [How to Tie a Proper Knot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254561/chapters/48032515) \- Accepting lots of cum from a werewolf and there's no escape because of the knot. Could be considered non con.
  5. [A Not so Eggcellent Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254561/chapters/48076411) \- Non con, a girl stumbles into a cave and finds an ovipositor pumping her full of eggs.
  6. [Aftercare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254561/chapters/48181948) \- Aftercare is part of sex, I swear.
  7. [She Holds the Whip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254561/chapters/48283600) \- Femdom. A guy enjoys being whipped and bound under her heel.
  8. [What I'll Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254561/chapters/48570488) \- A guy’s perspective on how he’s going to make you feel _good._
  9. [Skip the Foreplay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254561/chapters/48933653) \- The bad thing about a quickie is that there's no foreplay. The good thing is... sex?
  10. [Soft Mounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254561/chapters/49219988) \- Boob job because boobs are so nice and soft to fondle. But the best way to enjoy them is to put something hard in between them.
  11. [Next Stop: Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254561/chapters/49969307) \- A couple enjoys a bus ride the right way - the girl has a vibrator in her cunt and the guy has the remote.
  12. [His Own Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254561/chapters/50444153) \- A couple watches porn together and the girl, although she's an amateur at giving blow jobs, learns quickly.
  13. [Hell No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254561/chapters/50891389) \- Non con. A girl summons a demon of lust on accident and pays the price. 
  14. [A+](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254561/chapters/52383367) \- Non con and underage (teacher x school girl). In a school that doesn't care about it's students, even the teacher gets a go with the school slut.
  15. [How it Feels Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254561/chapters/56234953) \- A guy’s point of view on how hot and cute you and your pussy are.
  16. [Here, or there?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254561/chapters/57131572) \- Vanilla. Where is the best place in the house to fuck? When you’re full of desire, no place is safe.
  17. [A Hot Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254561/chapters/61923679) \- Humping and some ‘fuck I really need you’ vibes. A little sprinkle of werewolf Alpha x omega-ish stuff as well.
  18. [Letter to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254561/chapters/62657773) \- A letter to you, telling you to deny that dirty little cunt of yours.
  19. [If you heard, would you join?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254561/chapters/63674488) \- Who’s a naughty girl, secretly masturbating while her crush is around? 


	2. Hot Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bought a new hot tub and what is the best way to test it out? To have intimate sex in it, of course.

Warmth lapped at her torso as she sank down on him. The hot water was their only lubrication as she welcomed his hard cock into the depths of her core. Her walls gave a squeeze. The night air was cold but they were warm in the hot tub and hot where their sexes felt each other. Sparks ran down their spine with the pleasure of being connected and when she began to bounce on his dick, the steaming water moved in pulsating waves around them.

They both moaned. It was only the beginning, yet everything felt like it was overflowing. The more he tried to contain it, the more it threatened to burst.

“This hot tub…” He groaned as she hugged him tight. It felt like every part of them had some sort of contact with each other, “is the best purchase we’ve ever made.”


	3. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when she says she doesn’t want it but her body certainly does? Pound her harder apparently. 
> 
> Warnings: Noncon

She could feel him chipping away at her resistance with every thrust he gave. The way his dick had stirred her insides multiple times was beginning to mess with her head. The worst part was, she knew he knew it.

“I don’t- I don’t like this at all! I can’t even feel your dick inside me-” She did her best to snarl at him whilst holding back her moans but when he changed his angle she gasped and shivered. Long had she given up saying that she wouldn’t cum for him after failing so many times.

Instead of replying, he slid his hand down her curves, from the side of her ticklish torso to her round hip. She bit back another moan. “Say what you want,” he panted as he pounded her in the places he knew would make her cry out, “but your body is honest.”


	4. Infirmary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problem with the infirmary is… There’s beds and no one is using them to have sex. Time to fix that.
> 
> Warnings: Underage, doctor x school girl

“What if someone comes in?” She hissed as the school doctor fumbled with her skirt. Impatience overcame him and he pushed her skirt up instead.

“No one will come in,” he assured. “As long as you keep quiet.”

“But- Mmf!” He kissed her slow, undoing the buttons of her thin summer blouse as their tongues met. His knee was between her legs, providing her with friction. Maybe it was his imagination but he swore he could feel her pussy squeezing for more through her panties.

They fell back onto one of the infirmary beds where he freed his hard cock and yanked her last defence off. Aligning himself to the entrance of her bare, quivering, tight cunt, he watched her desire coat his tip. He couldn’t wait to be inside her.


	5. How to Tie a Proper Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s a knot? Something you tie to secure things? Wow, that’s amazing, especially when it means you can get secured to a dick.
> 
> Warnings: Werewolves/Monster, impregnation or breeding kink (?), maybe noncon depending on how you interpret?

“W-what is that? It’s massive! Oh-!” She cried out as the werewolf dug into her. Her pussy was full of cock and was soon to be full of cum as the beast shoved his knot into her, tearing her walls and making sure she could not escape her impregnation. 

She yelled and kicked, scared of not knowing what was to come, but too much resistance only hurt herself. She had to relax to enjoy this. When warmth flooded her womb, she arched her back, accepting the animal’s seeds with a soft sigh. Each spurt of cum was accompanied by its dick twitching excitedly in her cavern.

“Yes… Oh, it’s so deep, you’re so deep inside me…” She murmured, eye clouding with pleasure as she fell back and drowned in bliss.


	6. A Not so Eggcellent Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you like your eggs? Fertilised? No? Oh… well, sorry, you’re just going to have to take it then. Sorry for the pun in the title, by the way.
> 
> Warnings: Noncon, Monsters, pregnancy, ovipositor

Her mind was filled with regret as another egg stretched her cavern. Why did she lose her way? Why did she stumble into the nest of these disgusting, oversized insects that wanted to breed her? The ovipositor was firm inside her and she felt contractions pushing the egg further into her body.

Her womb stretched to accommodate the addition and her belly swelled to the size of a basketball. As if the monster was not yet satisfied from showing her the horrors of the world, it clicked its pincers before a rush of warm, sticky fluid flooded her insides, bathing the eggs as if it were trying to drown them in its own sperm. The ovipositor withdrew but the feeling of fullness remained.

All that was left was to wait.


	7. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare is just as good as mind blowing kinky sex.
> 
> Warnings: Master, dom and sub, aftercare

She lay on the cold, hard floor after being abused in any manner her master saw fit. His cum slid out from her loose hole as she waited patiently for him to return. There were marks on her wrists, a sign of her restraints as he fucked her. There were hand prints on her ass, a sign of his punishment when she disobeyed him. Yet, there was a love bite on her neck, a sign that he loved her so, so much.

She didn’t move when the door swung open. A pile of thick blankets enveloped her, providing her with warmth but they were mild compared to the warmth in her heart. She turned to face him and her master kissed her forehead gently, carrying her to bed.

“You did very good today, my love, rest for now and later I’ll spoil you rotten with a nice, hot bath.”


	8. She Holds the Whip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guy is tied up and whipped and he enjoys it because… Who wouldn’t?
> 
> Warnings: Femdom

He groaned softly as she rested the heel of her stilettos on his balls. The straps around his wrists were so tight he couldn’t even struggle against them. When she applied pressure, he shivered with pain, nausea shooting straight through his gut. He could hear her laugh.

“Does it hurt?” She feigned surprise. He moaned in reply. The way she brandished her whip was so enticing and when he felt the leather lash out to leave red marks on his skin, he felt his dick twitch. He would’ve came if her heel hadn’t been digging into his most precious part. 

“Don’t cum just yet,” She smirked, “I’m going to push you to your limit first.”


	9. What I'll Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guy’s perspective on how he’s going to make you feel good.
> 
> Warnings: Vanilla

I want to hold you down by your wrists. Not too hard, but it won’t matter because all you will be feeling is my cock filling you up, rubbing against the ridges of your insides. You can squirm and whine, but you won’t protest to the sweet feeling in your core when I give the first thrust.

I can feel how wet you are from how easily I slip into you. Our hips will meet briefly before I withdraw and slam back in. You’ll feel so good as I pound you harder and harder. It’ll make you scream and the friction between us will be unbearable.

I’ll probably cum first because you’re so warm and wet and tight. You’ll feel my hot seeds shoot into you and you’ll shiver with delight. But just because I cum first doesn’t mean that you won’t cum tonight.


	10. Skip the Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad thing about a quickie is that there's no foreplay. The good thing is... sex?

“Hey wait, I’m not wet! I’m not- Ah!” Her whine sounded like a small wounded puppy. “Wait…” She released a lengthy sigh as his length impaled her. He was so deep inside her all she could do was close her eyes.

She felt him rain kisses down on her. Short, sweet pecks that left heat lingering on her skin where he touched.

“I know,” he said, voice gruff, “but you’re so hot right now and I needed to be inside you.” He pulled out slowly - to the tip - before pushing back in. She moaned, covering her flushed face with her hands.

“Let me stay inside you, I promise you’ll be wet soon.” He murmured, and she shivered in anticipation as he brought a finger to her small clit. She felt herself grow a little wetter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below what you guys want to see more of! You might inspire me to write it!
> 
> (Just know that I'm not too keen on incest and butt stuff lol)


	11. Soft Mounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boobs are so nice and soft to fondle. But the best way to enjoy her breasts is obviously to put something hard in between them.

The curve of her warm, soft breasts felt heavenly as he pressed her flesh against his dick. Her mounds were large enough to envelope his member, the head of his penis peeking out just shy of her chin. When she flicked her tongue out to taste the dripping pre-cum, he let out a low growl of approval.

Her hands rested over his, applying more pressure on his shaft as he began to buck his hips, moaning to the friction between them. The tip of his sensitive cock was in her mouth and she swirled her rough tongue around its exposed head, coaxing him to his orgasm. 

She looked at him as she sucked, licking his cock like a lollipop. Her smouldering eyes was enough to tell him she wanted a good pounding afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests? Drop me a comment and I might write it!


	12. Next Stop: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wheels on the bus go round and round, the buzzer in her cunt goes- Ahem! Stop it, no ruining childhood songs.
> 
> Warnings: Vibrator, sex toys, secretly doing naughty stuff in a public place

His arm casually rested behind her on the seat. It wasn’t touching her, but it affected her all the same. The hum of the bus engine was loud enough to mask the soft of buzzing coming from her crotch.

“Stop!” She hissed at him as he playfully fingered the buttons on the small remote device. He was testing the settings, sending pulses of pleasure through her core in erratic vibrations. She made a futile attempt to swipe the remote away. 

“Nuh-uh, let’s not do anything naughty now, okay?” She gasped when the vibrator inside her was pushed to full power. She closed her eyes and bit back a moan. The best she could do was muffle her voice. If anyone turned around, they’d see her lewd expressions. Her boyfriend’s lips were at her ear. 

“If you do well, I’ll give you something even better when we get home,” he teased, guiding her hand to rest atop the bulge in his pants.


	13. His Own Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple watches porn together but the girl learns quickly
> 
> Oral sex (male receiving)

“Touch it like she touches his.” He coaxed her hand to his erect length. Her eyes were glued to the screen as she watched the porn star wrap her hand around her partner and pump him, flicking her tongue around the head of his dick.

“Like this?” She did her best to follow. She was sloppy compared to the trained movement of the actress but her boyfriend felt it nonetheless.

“Oh, fuck, yeah, like that.” She heard him inhale when she flicked her tongue out, tasting his lick pre-cum before she wrapped her lips around his sex and took him all the way to the back of her throat. He almost came to the sensation. She wasn’t looking to copy, she was looking to surpass.


	14. Hell No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl summons a demon of lust. No prayer will help her now….
> 
> Warnings: Non con, demons, bad pun in the title?

“Little girl, I hope you know what you’ve summoned.” The demon’s long tongue flicked across her ear before guiding her to face him from her chin. “If not, then I’ll be glad to show you,” it hissed. Its claws grabbed her, digging into her skin. The demon’s arms were thin but powerful and she couldn’t escape.

“N-no, I’m sorry, I’m so-” she blubbered, shaking uncontrollably as the monster’s tongue slipped from her chin down into her shirt. She could feel it slithering between her breasts, leaving a trail of warm saliva.

“Silence!” The demon commanded, baring its pointed, sharp teeth at her. Its breath smelt like where it was from; hell. The demon cackled, “now, hold still and take my cock. Let this hideous demon of lust show you the pleasures God has withheld from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, I recommend you check out my other story, 'A Demon's Heaven'. It's a one shot which is similar to this, but much longer, and who doesn't love more smut? 
> 
> Sorry for the self-advertisement :) I just really enjoyed writing it, so I want to share it more.


	15. A+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your grades are low in a school that doesn't care about it's students, everyone wants to bend you over. Even the teacher.
> 
> Warnings: Non con/dub con, teacher x student, underage, mention of creampie, blackmail/duress?

“You’re failing your classes,” her teacher’s hand slid underneath her skirt and settled between her firmly closed legs. She shook her head but didn’t dare to raise her voice. She didn’t want to be caught in this position; not with his thick fingers brushing against her pulsating clit.

“What’s the harm? The football team shares you around anyway.” He drove his knee in to open her legs and quickly discarded her panties. Two fingers spread her folds. A pool of cum from this morning’s practice session splattered onto the floor. Horrified, her voice was caught in her throat and she whimpered weakly as her teacher disregarded the mess and slipped a finger inside her.

“I’ll make you feel better than those sweaty wankers can, _and_ you’ll get good grades, doesn’t that sound nice?” His hot breath tickled her ear. She shrank away from it, yet, she found herself unable to shy away when his fat cock pressed up against her adolescent hole.

When his dick began to impale her, she could only think of one thing: god, she hated maths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Here's your present: an update!
> 
> Now it's back to Fun at the Barn (Go give that a read too if you want, I'd be happy :) As always, don't forget to read the warnings first)


	16. How it Feels Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guy’s point of view on how hot and cute you and your pussy are.
> 
> Warnings: Vanilla, dirty talking, mention of creampie and breeding (?)

I love how your walls wrap around my dick, it’s so soft and silky and warm and juicy. The way you moan is cute, squirming and whining under me when I thrust. I love getting naughty when you have guests over and you’re trying your best to silence your moans. Your face is flushed and you’re biting your bottom lip, hoping, _praying_ that no one will hear you. I love the wet squish your pussy makes when I fuck you. Knowing you’re hopelessly wet for me gets me off.

I love it when you cum while I’m inside you. I can feel every pulse and spasm of your cunt, squeezing and clenching as you reach your peak. Your juices flow and you cry out, letting all our neighbours know we have better sex than them.

I love cumming in you too. I love the way your pussy accepts every drop I give you. The way you lift your hips up slightly to make sure my seeds are warmly welcomed into your fertile womb makes me go insane.

God, I just _fucking_ love you. And I love fucking you.


	17. Here, or There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is the best place in the house to fuck? Are you sure it’s the bed? Well let me tell you, when you’re full of desire, no place is safe.
> 
> Warnings: Vanilla, mention of creampie

The glossy kitchen counter was cold on her back. He was between her legs, already resting the head of his dick on her womanhood.

The scent and sight of sex was littered everywhere around them: Pillows from the bedroom were scattered and drenched in sweat, clothes were flung across the living room and drops of cum stained the floor.

She felt something wet drip from her cunt and more cum splattered to the floor as the tip of his cock spread her folds to penetrate her sacred cavern. She sighed and rolled her hips.

Leaning his comforting weight onto her, he whispered, “Where should we fuck next?”

She groaned when he rocked into her, “we haven’t gone out to the patio in a while…”

“What about the neighbours?” He slammed into her.

She gasped, “t-they’re just an old couple, what are they going to do?”

He chuckled and lifted her up to kiss her, their sexes still connected. “I want to fuck you on the swing chair,” he rasped. She nodded and moaned sweetly in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given the current circumstances where everyone is at home, please don't do this XD I don't think your neighbours (regardless of their age) would thank you for it lol


	18. A Hot Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write something with a bit of humping and some ‘fuck I really need you’ kind of sexual tension. Some werewolf Alpha x omega-ish stuff got sprinkled in there on accident.
> 
> Warnings: Werewolves, breeding, alpha x omega, grinding and humping

He could smell her aroused core through her thin panties. Her scent was sweet and made his cock twitch with excitement; a warm, wet pussy ready to be filled with his seed and a fertile womb ready to carry his pups. Perspiration dampened her brow and he could see the eagerness in her glazed eyes and soft pants.

He pressed the tent in his pants flush against her clothed folds, causing her to whine. He bucked his hips, and they bounced back and forth together, connected by their heat. They cursed together too far gone to remove their clothing, yet yearning to feel skin on skin contact. He humped her harder and she whimpered as he leaned down to her ear and growled. 

At the sound of his commanding, alpha call, his little omega turned to face him with pleading eyes. He was too desperate for her body to smirk, but his voice was still laced with amusement as he told her, “You’ll get exactly what you want.”


	19. Letter to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a letter to you, from yours truly.
> 
> Warnings: Masturbation, denial, fingering

Using your index, gently warm yourself up. Dip your finger into your tight pussy and explore every curve and bump of your hole. Then, with your sticky wet finger, spread those juices all over your entrance before teasing your clit in slow circles. It should feel good but not good enough to cum - I want you to feel it and savour it.

Moan softly, make sure no one hears you; I want this to be our little secret.

Keep going, but don’t let yourself cum. Don’t clean up afterwards either. I want you to greet the next person you see with your juices slowly drying between your legs, your cunt denied and your face flushed. Make sure they’re left wondering what you had just done by yourself.

Touch yourself. But don’t you dare cum.


	20. If you heard, would you join?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who’s a naughty girl, secretly masturbating while her crush is around?

“Ah-!” Her whimper was soft but the delicate sound still managed to bounce off the walls of her small bedroom. Her face was hotter than usual as she touched herself, especially with the risk of being heard by her crush. She bit her bottom lip, her fingers shaking with excitement as she stroked her sticky womanhood.

Her breathing quickened as she heard her crush’s footsteps approaching her bedroom and she began to rub her wet folds faster, forcing stifled whines from her throat. Her heart soared as she heard their footsteps approach, and her nerves continued to tingle even as the sound continued onwards to the bathroom down the hall. 

She knew the walls were thin and that she shouldn’t moan if she wanted her dirty little secret to be kept. For all she knew, her crush could hear the dirty wet squishes from her tight cunt, but maybe a part of her wanted them to hear her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Go visit me on Tumblr at Sinnerspalace.tumblr.com too - I have short stories there which you can find using the tags! :)


End file.
